This invention relates in general to food plates and in particular to an improved structure for a food plate having one or more openings formed through a central portion thereof for supporting a beverage container therein.
A food plate is a flat rigid article, typically circular in shape, having a raised lip formed about the periphery thereof to prevent food thereon from spilling off. Often, it is necessary to carry a food plate from one location to another. This is usually done by extending the fingers of one hand beneath the food plate to support the weight thereof, while simultaneously curling the thumb of the hand over the peripheral lip of the food plate to stabilize it. Often, it is also necessary to carry a beverage container at the same time in the other hand. When this occurs, it is difficult to add food onto the plate (or to consume the food thereon) without setting the beverage container down. In some instances, it may be inconvenient or undesirable to set the beverage container down to do this. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for a food plate which includes means for supporting a beverage container thereon, thus allowing free use of the other hand.